Ill Never Break Your Heart
by BlueAngel07
Summary: The new recruits are pouring into Atlantis. Ronon is still adjusting to life not being on the run. What happens when one of the new recruits catches his eye? Will he be able to shake his past and look towards the future? Starts Season 3
1. Welcome to Atlantis

AN: The new recruits are pouring into Atlantis. Ronon is still adjusting to life not being on the run. What happens when one of the new recruits catches his eye? Will he be able to shake his past and look towards the future?

Chapter One 'Welcome to Atlantis'

Jennifer gazed around at the room as she came through the gate with the other recruits. Some were doctors, some were scientist, and their were alot of Marines. They stopped in from of a tall woman with short brown hair and demanding eyes. Its like she commanded respect from all of them. "Welcome all of you," the woman began. "My name is Dr. Elizabeth Weird," she said folding her hands behind her back. "You have all signed on for the roughest mission of your life some of you will never see your friends or family for many years," she said stopping and gazing at them. "If you can't handle that then leave," she said motioning them to turn on the gate.

No one moved an inch. "Good," Dr. Weir said with a smile. "You have everything you need in the folder you recieved before arriving in here," she said. "Enjoy the first day off becaus it may be the last one you ever get," she said causing them to glance at each other. "DISMISSED!" She yelled out with everyone walking down.

Ronon, Teyla, John, and Rodney were watching from the balcony. "Pathetic," Ronons aid shaking his head.

"I am sure they said the same about you," John replied only recieving a glare. "Lets just give them a chance," he said softly.

"I agree," Teyla said. "You can't judge a book by its cover," she said in a firm tone.

"JENNIFER!!" Carson yelled out causing all of them to look up.

"Who is that?" Ronon asked a little stunned by her beauty.

"I don't know," John said watching Carson and Jennifer hug. "But apparently the doc knows her well," he said before heading down to greet the new recruits.

Jennifer heads into her room and starts unpacking things. A voice clears their throat and she turns to see three people in her door way. "Hello," she said with a smile.

"Hi," a man replied. "I am John Sheppard," he said softly. "This is Teyla Emagan and Ronon Dex," he said.

"Nice to meet you all," Jennifer said with a smile. "I am Jennifer Keller," she said.

"How are you liking Atlantis so far?" Teyla asked trying to strick up conversation.

"Its alright," Jennifer said. "I haven't seen much yet but I am sure it will be fine," she said looking around the room. "Its just the unpacking that I hate," she said groaning.

"Well you'll be part of our team," John said. "Carson has nothing but the best to say," he said causing her to snicker.

"Carson is one of the best doctors and men I know," Jennifer replied softly. "He took care of me a long time ago," she said in a low voice. "Realized how fast I could learn and got me into medical school," she said softly.

"Why don't you give the unpacking a rest and come join us for lunch?" Teyla asked softly. "Major Lorne will be meeting us as well along with a few other marines," she said.

"Sounds like fun," Jennifer said heading towards them. She stopped to look up at Ronon. "Is he a mute?" She asked causing John to snicker and Ronon to glare.

"No he just doesn't say much," John said holding up his hand and she nodded her head. They headed down to the dining area and sat around a large table.

They had been talking and laughing the entire time. Ronon got up to leave the table. "That guy can eat," Jennifer said with everyone nodding in agreement.

"Look who we have here," a voice said causing Jennifer to turn.

"What do you want Dr. Macky," Jennifer said glaring at him.

"I just wondered how teachers pet is doing?" Macky asked laughing with the others. "You got to wonder what she is giving him," he said looking at her suggestively.

"That is out of line," John said. "I suggest you stand down," he said firmly.

"Is there a problem?" Ronon asked coming out of now where and stadning right in front of the men.

"No," Jennifer said. "Thank you for the lunch," she said before walking out of the room.

"I will go talk to her," Teyla said standing up from the table.

"I will go with you," Laura said glaring at the men before following behind her.

"What did you do to Dr. Keller?" Ronon asked with a growl.

"Easy big guy," John said standing up from the table. "I think these guys have learned their lesson," he said. "Unless you didn't understand that is not okay to make rude comments," he said glancing at them and they looked back at Ronon.

"No we understand," Macky said before walking off with the guys.

Jennifer was in her room drying the tears from her eyes when the door opened. "May we enter," Teyla said.

"Sure," Jennifer said composing herself before turning. "What can I do for you?" He asked.

"The guy was an ass," Laura said. "Its okay to be upset," she said sitting down across from her with Teyla following suit.

"I should just expect it," Jennifer said shrugging her shoulder.

"No man has the right to say that to you," Teyla said touching her hand. "You must stand up for yourself Jennifer," she said in a firm tone.

"I know," Jennifer said softly. "I think I am just going to call it a night we have an early morning," she said softly.

"Okay," Teyla said nodding her head. "If you need to talk I will be just down the hall," she said.

"Same here," Laura said before leaving the room with Teyla.

Jennifer turned to look at herself in the mirror and took a deep breath. She would have to get alot tougher if she was going to survive around here.


	2. Day One

AN: Thank You!

Nika Dixon: I will take you up on that. Thanks for the review.

bailey1ak: I did a better spell check at least I think I did. Thanks!

Vana1970: Okay I did Dr. Weir wrong but as far as Macky he is a different character. Thanks!

sobz: Thanks!

Chapter Two 'Day One'

Jennifer woke up early that next morning to prepare for her day. She had her breakfast and then headed down to the infirmary. It was there she saw that large man from Sateda. His name was Ronon she thought to herself. Everyone was in line so she followed suit. "Okay everyone this is Ronon Dex," Carson replied. "He gets injured a lot so you will be patching him up quite a bit," he said softly. "As you can see its not even nine o'clock and he is already wounded from sparring," he said.

"Thanks doc," Ronon said causing him to shrug.

"Who would like to stitch him up?" Carson asked with everyone remaining silent and scared. Jennifer looked at all of them and shook her head.

"Oh for Christ sakes," Jennifer said stepping up over to him. She got her supplies together and went to work. "What is so scary about you anyway?" She asked looking up at him.

"I don't know," Ronon said shrugging his shoulders.

He was amazed by how fearless she was but yet still so fragile. She finished his stitch within record time. "There you go," Jennifer said with a smile on her face.

"Great job Jennifer," Carson said with a smile.

"Suck up," Macky said causing Ronon to growl.

"Easy there Ronon," Carson said pressing his hand to his chest. "I can handle this," he said turning to the others. "Macky you and your two lads can finish my paper work during lunch today," he said with a smile and they groaned.

"Thanks," Ronon said looking down at her and she nodded her head.

"Okay now let's start with the tour," Carson said motioning them along.

That day at lunch Jennifer was sitting along reading a book. Teyla, John and Ronon came to sit with her. "Hey," John said with a smile on his face.

"Hi," Jennifer said smiling back.

"What are you reading?" Teyla asked causing her to sigh.

"Southern Heights," Jennifer said softly. "It's only like the millionth time," she said.

"Why?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"I don't know," Jennifer said. "This book relates to me," she said setting it down.

"How is your day going so far?" Teyla asked causing her to smile.

"I am really starting to like it here," Jennifer said nodding her head. "The people are great minus a few," she said nudging her head over to the table across the way. "And it's beautiful," she said.

"Wait until you get to my home," Teyla said with a smile.

"I am sure ill love it," Jennifer said with a smile on her face. "What about your home?" She asked him.

"I don't have one," Ronon replied. "It was destroyed by the wraith," he said looking down at his food.

"I am so sorry," Jennifer said touching his arm and he felt a jolt go through. "I know what that is like," she said softly.

"But you have earth," Teyla said causing her to remove her hand.

"I guess I mean a family," Jennifer said in a soft voice. "Other than Carson," she said softly.

"How did you meet him anyway?" John asked before Evan came over.

"We found a foot ball Jen," Evan said causing her to stand.

"Sorry got to go," Jennifer said rushing out with him.

"What is football?" Ronon asked causing John to motion them to follow. They watched as the teams were picked. Macky was in front of Jennifer in his stance.

"Alright," Evan said shouting out commands.

"Hope you can take it baby," Macky said before tackling her to the floor.

Just then he was pulled right off and slammed into a wall. Ronon was holding him by his throat and raised him high. "Whoa buddy let him down," John said firmly.

"He hit Dr. Keller," Ronon said. "I saw him intentionally go after her," he said glaring at him.

"That is the rule you big ape," Macky said through a struggled voice.

"Its okay Ronon," Jennifer said touching his arm again. "I am okay," she said softly. "Not a scratch," she said softly. "Its all part of the game," she said with him letting Macky down with a thud.

"Sorry," Ronon said looking down at him but not really meaning it.

"Okay game over," John said in a firm tone. "All of you need to get to your individual training," he said firmly.

"Yes sir!' They all said in a firm tone.

"Thanks," Jennifer said touching his arm again before walking away.

"Is Ronon in love?" John asked causing him to growl.

"Shut up!' Ronon said pushing past him.

Jennifer had a late dinner that night when Teyla walked through the door. "Are you just now eating?" She asked.

"Yeah kind of got a little busy," Jennifer said. "Can you tell Ronon try not to send so many men our way?" She asked laughing and she sat across from her with a bottle of water.

"I will try to remember that," Teyla said with a smile. "So you never told us how you knew Carson," she said causing Jennifer to look down. "I apologize if I over stepped my bounds," she said.

"No," Jennifer said shaking her head. "My life wasn't so great when I was a kid and Carson took me in got me through the rest of high school and then into medical school," she said with a smile.

"So he is like a surrogate father," Teyla said causing her to nod.

"Yeah," Jennifer said with a smile. "I guess he is," she said. "What about your family?" She asked.

"My mother died when I was young and my father was taken by the Wraith," Teyla said in a low voice.

"I am sorry," Jennifer said touching her hand. "But I am sure he is looking down on you now seeing how proud he is of you and what you have done with your life." she said with a smile.

"I would like to think so," Teyla said nodding her head and the girls continued to chat.

This was one hell of a first day.


	3. They Danced

AN: Thank You!

lilquackers77: Thank You!

RedJewel2662: Thank You!

TardisCalling: Thank You!

bailey1ak: Thanks for the advice.

Chapter 3 'They Danced'

Jennifer had been getting along quiet well since she arrived in Atlantis. She made sure Carson didn't give her any specail treatment and he never did. He actually worked her harder than anyone else. I guess because he expected more from her.

At breakfast that morning. "What are they doing?" Teyla asked in a low voice.

"Apparently we are having a barbeque," John said with a smile on his face. "Some good old fashioned hamburgers and stake," he said rubbing his hands together.

"Don't forget the beer," Rodney said sitting down next to John.

"What is beer?" Ronon asked arching his eyebrow.

"Its kind of like a drink you would have at one of your taverons here," John said with him nodding his head.

"Sure a little person like you can hold down a beer," Ronon said looking over at Jennifer.

"I don't drink," Jennifer said in a firm tone.

"Why not?" Rodney asked in a whiney tone and Jennifer began to feel trapped.

"I think I am just going to head back to my room," Jennifer said softly. "I am going to rest on my day off," she said heading away from the table.

"Did I say something?" Rodney asked looking around at them.

"Jennifer does not like sharing the details of her past much," Teyla replied. "Kind of like you Ronon she is a very private person when it comes to her personal life," she said causing all of them to glance in the direction she left.

Jennifer had slept for a few hours and decided to go the barbeque. She put on a pair of jeans and a low cut halter top. When she opened the door Ronon was there waiting. "Hey," Jennifer said with a smile.

"Teyla wanted me to come see if you were awake," Ronon said gazing down at her. "And you are," he said.

"I am just getting my shoes on," Jennifer said slipping on her sandles. "Okay," she said heading out of her room. Ronon stared at her backside as she walked ahead of him. "Are you coming?" She asked snapping him out of his trance.

"Yeah sorry," Ronon said feeling somewhat embraced. He followed behind her into the dining area.

John came over to Ronon as he entered the room with Jennifer going off to talk to Laura and Evan. "So," John said.

"What?" Ronon asked glancing down at him.

"Jennifer looks nice don't you think," John said with a smirk.

"Why are we talking about Jennifer?" Carson asked coming up with Rodney.

"Ronon has the hots for her," John said causing Ronon to growl.

"I do not," Ronon said like a pouting child.

"We if you do lad be very gentle with her," Carson said. "That girl has been through so much," he said watching her.

"Like what?" Rodney asked with a snicker. "She is like the perfect sheltered girl," he said.

"Hardley," Carson replied. "You don't have to look broken to be broken," he said walking away.

They all glanced back at her and she was laughing with her friends. "KAREOKE TIME!!" Laura yelled out. "Come on Katie and you two miss Jennifer," she said pointing at the girls.

"Fine," Jennifer said taking a drink of her coke and going to the stage. Everyone began to cheer for them. Jennifer went to lead. "I know most of you probably don't know this song but uh its one of my favorties," she said.

Should've been different, but it wasn't different, was it?

Same old story and Dear John and so long

It should have fit like a glove

It should've fit like a ring, like a diamond ring

A token of a true love Should've all worked out, but it didn't

She should be here now, but she isn't

There's your trouble, there's your trouble

Keep seein' double with the wrong one

And you can see I love you

You can't see she doesn't

But you just keep holding on

There's your trouble

So now your thinkin' 'bout all your missin'

How deep your sinkin'

Round and round and draggin' down

Why don't you cash in your chips

Why don't you call it a loss

Not such a big loss

Chalk it up for better luck

Could have been true love, but it wasn't

It should all add up, but it doesn't

There's your trouble, there's your trouble

Keep seein' double with the wrong one

And you can see I love you

You can't see she doesn't

But you just keep holding on

There's your trouble

Should have all worked out, but it didn't

She should be here now, but she isn't

There's your trouble, there's your trouble

Keep seein' double with the wrong one

And you can see I love you

You can't see she doesn't

But you just keep holding on

There's your trouble, there's your trouble

There's your trouble, there's your trouble

There is your trouble

Everyone began to cheer for them. They bowed to their audience and someons else came up. Jennifer went back to the table and was sitting next to Ronon.

"That was great," Ronon said with a smile.

"Thanks," Jennifer said softly.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Teyla asked causing her to sigh.

"It was my way of escaping," Jennifer said sighing. "I am going to get some air," she said getting up.

Jennifer was leaning up against the side and ran her hands through her hair. Ronon came out with her and leaned against the rails. "You seem to be sad," Ronon siad causing her to sigh.

"No I am fine," Jennifer said causing him to nod and then people started dancing. Jennifer turned catchign a glimpse of Rodney and she just laughed.

"I guess he is not doing it right," Ronon said causing her to nod.

"No," Jennifer said shaking her head and then the song went off.

"What happened?" Ronon asked looking around.

"Someone is trying to get people to pair up," Jennifer said nodding her head. Evan was getting a dance with one of the recruits.

"Want to pair up?" Ronon asked causing her to bit her lip.

"Sure," Jennifer said taking his hand in hers and they danced.


End file.
